


The Wild Blue Yonder

by Poemsingreenink



Series: Sing To The End [5]
Category: The Magnificent Seven (2016)
Genre: Don't try this at home kids, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-27
Updated: 2017-05-27
Packaged: 2018-11-05 13:59:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11014836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Poemsingreenink/pseuds/Poemsingreenink
Summary: If all of Goodnight's friends jumped off a cliff he definitely would too.





	The Wild Blue Yonder

"I feel like someone should be scolding us."

 

Emma pushed wet hair out of her face, and frowned at the mud that still coated her bare feet. It was mostly clay, and inked her skin a rusty color that was just a few shades lighter than her hair. Bits of it were trapped under her toenails from her climb up the bank, and it was an uncomfortable sensation.

 

"Are you volunteering?" she asked.

 

Goodnight shook his head, and then let the motion lose to run the length of his body shaking water droplets off of his skin and clothes. When he was done he tipped his head to the side, and gave his temple a firm smack in an effort to unclog his ears.

 

"I didn't say I wanted a scolding. Just that this situation calls for one."

 

"Why?" Billy asked. He had his shirt half over his head, but the thin soaked material was clinging to his chest.

 

Goody closed the distance between them.  “Hold still, _cher_. Let me help.”

 

Emma tipped her head back, and took a good look at the cliff they'd just dived off. Emma with her skirts wrapped around her legs, and her body crunched into a tiny ball. Goodnight with a graceful dive that was a testament to a childhood with a swimming hole.

 

A tiny figure at the top was waving its arms wildly at her, and she raised a hand and waved back.

 

"I just feel like this is something my mama would have demanded an explanation for," Goody continued once he had Billy’s shirt off. He wrung the cloth into a tight ball, and squeezed a rainstorm out of its folds.  

 

Emma frowned thoughtfully. The memory of that weightless moment, that surge of pure adrenaline that had sailed through her as she was encompassed in the bright blue sky, made her heart quicken. Her thoughtful frown turned into a dreamy smile.

 

"Those farm hands said we didn't have the guts to leap into the lake at the bottom of the canyon," Billy said with a shrug. "So we did it. There’s your explanation."

 

"It was the principle of the thing," Emma added.

 

Goodnight huffed. "Well of course it was! I was right there with you. I'm not about to scold anyone!"

 

The cliff side seemed taller than it had when they were at the top. The waver was shouting now, and Emma frowned.

 

"I can't tell who that is or what they're saying," Emma said, trying to shade her face from the sun.

 

"They're probably saying ‘Billy Rocks that was the most amazing backflip I have ever seen!’" Goodnight said.

 

He laughed, and snapped the rolled up shirt at Billy’s stomach. Billy caught the end and gave it a playful tug.

 

"Your back is going to pay for that stunt tonight! You’re not as spry as you once were.”

 

“I thought you said you weren’t scolding,” Billy said.

 

Goodnight let go of the wet cloth, and Billy began to struggle back into it. Maybe they should have at least removed their clothes before proving the locals wrong.

 

“That was not a scolding!” Goodnight said, scandalized. “It was a statement of fact and if you’d have let me finish, a promise of a nice massage tonight.”

 

"We could scold ourselves if it’ll ease your mind, Goody," Emma said. “I think I know what my father would have said to me.”

 

She dropped her voice, letting it become low and gruff.

 

"Emma! By god girl! If all your friends jumped off a cliff would you too?" Her lips quirked into a sly smile. "Well, I suppose we know the answer to that."

 

"Goodnight Robicheaux!" Goody said, in a voice so high and fair that Emma cackled hearing it.  "Of all the hair-brained idiocies I have encountered in my life I have never encountered one as stupid as what you just pulled! You took a decade off my life."

 

Billy tilted his head to the side, and then calmly pointed a finger right between his eyes.

 

"You are a fool."

 

That got them all laughing. Goodnight slapped his knees and Emma threw her head back to fill her face with sunlight.

 

Billy grinned wide, and then untangled both of his hairpins. Holding them in his teeth, he buried hands into his wet hair as he struggled to get it back into some semblance of a bun before giving up and letting it settle around his shoulders.

 

Emma gathered her own wet locks in hand, and began to unpick her braid. It would dry faster once it was free.

 

Goodnight looked between the two of them. "Have you reconsidered my-"

 

"For the last time, Goody!" Emma said. "You cannot braid our hair together!"

 

"Just a little braid," he insisted. "Ruby and onyx come together! It would look breathtaking!"

 

"What on Earth would you do with it," Emma asked. Then she sighed.  "Pardon."

 

She reached down the front of her shirt, and came back with a flapping minnow. Hands cupped around it she ran back to the water's edge and threw it into the still lake.

 

"Keep it close to my heart!" Goodnight called, as he stepped out of his boots. "A beloved keepsake from two of my very favorite people. I could use it as a bookmark."

 

Goodnight dumped water out from his boots, and put them back on with a grimace.

 

“I’m going to squish the whole walk back,” he muttered.

 

Pocketing the hair pins, Billy shook his head affectionately. 

 

"Fine, fine," Goodnight said. "Now, since I feel we've adjusted the universe as needed let's walk back up, collect our weapons and our laurels. We just won supper from a very nice gaggle of sisters I can't wait to bask it the glory of our meritorious achievement.”

 

Goodnight took Billy by the hand, twirled, and then dipped him.

 

"Oh Mr. Rocks, you're so brave and flexible! With no concern over breaking any of your strong bones. For a moment you hung in the air like a raven in flight! You sit right next to me!"

 

Quick as a fox he had Billy righted, and Emma's hand in his. He waltzed her for a few steps all while batted his eyelashes.  

 

"Mrs. Cullen, I want to be just like you when I grow up. All bold and graceful as you go launching yourself off cliff sides, and into the wild blue! Pay no attention to our grumbling brothers. They’ve never done anything half so daring." 

 

"Goodnight!" Emma said, laughing so hard she was out of breath.

 

His grin became something softer. “They’ll talk about you two for years to come! The legend of Cliff Diving Emma Cullen and Billy Rocks. That sounds like a perfect story to me. I’d demand that one every night”

 

Billy snorted. “They’ll probably forget about us the second we leave town. They won’t like remembering who they got bested by.”

 

Goodnight gave Emma’s hand a squeeze, and then tugged her along motioning for Billy to join them. One he was close enough he threw an arm over Billy’s shoulders, and pulled him as close as he dared.

 

“Well, it’s their loss then, _cher_   It’s their loss.”  

**Author's Note:**

> -I am of the strong belief that there is not a 'mom friend' among this group. 
> 
> -This is set pre "Exit Pursued".
> 
> -Remember kids if all your friends are going to jump off a cliff do a sick back-flip when it's your turn.


End file.
